The present invention is directed to a hearing aid wherein a housing is provided having a printed circuit board therein which has at least one printed circuit wing bent at an angle.
The present invention is also directed to a hearing aid coil of the type employed in a hearing aid for listening.
As a consequence of its relative size, the arrangement of a hearing or listening coil presents special difficulties in the design of hearing aids. Previous solutions have not yet been satisfactory since more space in the inside of the hearing aid is required due to the necessary observation of adequate tolerances between the thick hearing coil and further components. It is disadvantageous to attach the hearing coil to the printed circuit board next to other components since it occupies too much space that could be used for other components. German Utility Model No. 83 27 115 (corresponding to EP No. 0 140 078 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,125), incorporated herein, discloses a mounting part that combines the hearing coil and a group of actuators to form a structural unit. The printed circuit board of this device, however, is displaced in the direction toward the housing shell by the mounting part. It can thus no longer be optimally equipped. Given multi-layer amplifier plate arrangements, an entire layer is usually lost because the amplifier arrangement must be integrated asymmetrically relative to the housing shells.